Inside the Mind: Queen Elsa's (Disturbing) Diary
by LillianFrost2002
Summary: *sigh* This is wrong on so many levels. But sexy too. :D Rated M for sex, murder, rape, abuse, mild incest, and lots of good stuff. Romance, Drama and Horror abounds! :3 have fun! :D


The Queen's secrets- Elsa's diary

June 24th, Monday.

I've never had a journal before. Nor do I know what I should write about. My dreams, yes, that's what I'll do. I have been having a recurring dream that gets me quite hot under the collar. It concerns Anna, when she hears me making bizzare sounds into my pillow. By trying to release some of my frustrations by pleasing myself. I never quite make it to the edge, which in turn frustrates me more. It's just a dream, Elsa. I tell myself. But Anna writhing on my bed in my dream, God, I can't get it out of my mind! Her beautiful body...No Elsa! Stop it, she's your sister!

July 2nd, Wednesday.

Oh my Lord in heaven. I walked in on Anna in the bathtub. Her body is more beautiful than in any dream. SHE is gorgeous! Her hair, her eyes, everything! She blushed terribly, and I couldn't speak. Anna smiled and invited me to join her. Oh god...It was fun though, sisterly fun. I could've sworn I saw her look at my chest at some point, because she cursed and looked away when I questioned her! Ha, It was so funny!

August 10th, Friday.

Anna, Anna, Anna. Why do you torture me so? She was so...seductive today! Perhaps she has read you, my lovely diary. I hope not!

August 11th, Saturday.

Anna kissed me. She kissed me, right on my mouth. Being the responsible sister I am, I kissed her back. Oh my god, she is an amazing kisser, her sweet lips help that fact largely! Wow. Beautiful. Only one problem, it was sisterly, I knew that. But I kissed her anyway. I was dominant, I was stronger than her. She didn't seem to mind my clumsy misinterpretation, nor did she shove me away in disgust when my tongue gained a life of its own. No, she did not hold back any sounds, I could hear them, feel them. I can now love them. I can love her the way I want to, the way she said that she wants me to.

August 20th, Sunday.

I went to mass today. I don't know why. Anna held my hand so tightly when the priest began to preach about the wrongness of homosexuality. I just began to get more and more angry. I stood up angrily and shouted a curse. 'Bullshit!' to be precise. I had my hood on and no-one knew who I was, so I went up to the altar, and, well...showed my distaste by pulling up my middle finger for a visit to the crucifix. Then the daft old man threw holy water on my head and yelled, 'God! Please forgive this lost woman!' Ugh. So then I was all wet, and I heard giggling from the middle row. Anna had left, so it wasn't her. Then a saw a rotten little brat had thrown a tomato at me! I regret what I did next. I stormed up to the little bastard, and shouted, 'Do you know who I am?' 'A bitch going against the Word of God by being a faggot!' That's what he said! Then, I smacked him. Hard. So hard, in fact, that he fell to the ground, where I gave him a sharp kick in the stomach, which in turn made him lose his lunch. Then some guy snuck up behind me, yelled; 'Child abuse!' and tore off my hood. 'Shit.' I muttered, and ran off before anybody saw my face. Whew! But...I felt...good. To hurt him. To hurt someone who had hurt me. I'm not proud of what I did, but, the past is in the past.

September 2nd, Thursday.

I saw that kid. His big bruise over his eye, and when he stretched, a bandage around his ribs and belly. I knew I heard something crack. Ouch. So I went over to him, dressed as a peasant, the same hood on. He gasped when he saw me, and tried to run away. I ran over and grabbed his shoulder. 'Hey relax!' I said. 'Ahh! Go away! Let me go!' 'No! I came to apoligize!' He then yelled, 'RAPE!' which of course made everyone stare and tug me away. 'What was this pervert doing, son?' said a guard, 'She told me to come with her so she could give me candy, and when I said no, she said she'd show me her boobies if I did!' not true, but I did NOT take it well. 'That's not true! He's like, ten!' 'Six!' Shit. 'Did she touch you, kid?' 'She tried to.' 'No I didn't, you little bastard!' bad move, Elsa. 'You perv! That's my little brother!' 'HE'S A LIAR!' I screeched, 'LIAR!' he yelled and rushed over to shove me. Suddenly, he began to choke. Then the blood began. Then he fell to the floor. I had been peeling potatoes to a lovely old woman who couldn't bend over the bucket to peel them. I must've still had the knife in my hand. He moved away, knife in stomach, spluttering. I think I scared alot of people when I screamed. I just...Lost it. I ran to him, falling in the process, hurting my knee, but I stood and ran over anyway. I brought him into my arms, and slowly pulled the knife out of him. He saw my face. My terrified face, and whispered sweetly; 'Your Majesty. I'm sorry.' then he called out, 'She didn't do anything, I lied!' Then his eyes closed. Oh my god. 'No.' I said. 'No...NO!' I cried and cried and cried. I just sat there, holding him, and Anna flashed before my eyes. At the same age, same expression of sleeping innocence. Oh my god. But then something happened, something cold and sharp hit me in the shoulder, everyone around me gasped. My hair went completely white for a few moments and I shivered. I never shiver, ever. I was terrified. It was me, it had begun to snow. At least it's winter. Sometimes that happened, I wouldn't notice and my body wouldn't expect it. So my hair would go white, and my eyes would get lighter. Nearly white themselves. I laid the boy in his brother's arms, muttered, 'I'm sorry.' and ran away. God...I need to sleep.

5th September.

You know, Gerda is starting to get...suspicious. My knee is aching, I've sprained it, so I'm bedridden. Anna said that she had to go to Corona for a year to..."cool" our relationship. Shit. I'm so angry, I could just...Strangle Gerda! Yes, I should do that. I will...Tonight...

6th September.

I-I did it. I killed Gerda...She came into my room with my medication. Oh, Lord. She knew that I'd killed that little boy. She told me that she knew what I had done. I snapped. I launched myself at her. Those sounds, the spluttering, choking sounds...They were delicious. I stripped her of her clothing afterwards, she has a lusious body. Had, I should say. I took a shard of ice and carved, 'Meddler.' Into her stomach. I wanted to touch her, so...I did. I ran my hands down her body, over her hips, and...between her legs. I made a contraption out of ice, and...well...I put it inside of her. She started to bleed. She was a virgin. I started to feel very hot. Extremely hot...I need to dispose of Gerda...But not until I've had some fun...

8th September.

I heard a scream from a maid. I had hung Gerda's body by the neck in a closet, I made sure there was still blood running down her body, from the word in her stomach, and from...Down there. Hah...After I saw Kai's face, the look of...terror and grief, I ran to my room...and laughed hysterically. I still am. Ha! My tears of laughter are staining this page. Oh my goodness, I can't stop! Ha!

13th September.

Kai is dead. He took a guard's sword, cried, "I can't take it!" and the fool thrust it into his stomach. There were other witnesses other than me, so I pretended to collapse at his side. "No, why?!" I said...I'm a damn good actress! Holy bananas! Ah hah hah! I held him and stroked his face and head, like I did when I was a little girl. Boo hoo... More like, Ha, woo!

1st October

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been seducing a young maid. A very young maid. About 14. I was seducing her. I was leaning in to kiss her, but...she pushed me away, saying it was wrong...I got angry so...I may or may not have...stabbed her. Then I raped her...That's right, she was dead. Hmm...I'll keep her for a while...

3rd October.

I carved a word into that girl. "Naive" it was. I hung her in the same cupboard, but not before I mutilated her slightly. I had my fun. No one has found her yet. I may have to move her, everyone seems too scared to go near the place Gerda was hung up like a pig carcass in a butcher's shop. Anna wrote to me. She's engaged to a young suitor. Kristoff I think. I so... _kindly_ invited him to stay. This will be fun...

6th October.

Kristoff could not come over. That was good, I don't want to hurt Anna, so I'll leave him. I heard a scream that told me that the naive little whore was found. "First Gerda, now Anais?" "Who could do such a monsterous thing?" "Do you think the Queen has anything to do with this?" "No, don't let her hear you say that, apparently she has anger issues." Ah, rumors. They're all true. My mother had anger issues too so I took after her. Those maids that said I was involved are gonna get it. In more ways than one. Hmm...Tasty...

10th October.

I brainwashed one maid to be my minion. She killed her friend, and I made her hang her friend up in the closet. She got caught, and was brought to me. I sentenced her to death for all the "deaths" she caused. Death by...Slow Water Torture. Drowning. I'm required to attend because I'm the queen. I'm looking forward to this.

November 7th.

I'm late. I mean late. One night nearly a month ago, I felt very hot. A guard came in when he heard me...Groaning. He asked if I was okay, which I said I was. He asked if I wanted to talk about anything. I told him I was upset about the rumors. He comforted me and one thing led to another, and we...Well...Did..it. Okay, okay! I fucked some random guard, problem?! Sorry, just...Hormones...

 _Elsa did not write in her diary for almost a year...But one day..._

3rd January.

Oh, thank the Lord! I found you my sweet diary! Oh, there's so much to say! Rejoice! I gave birth to a little girl, whom I named Alaina, or Lainey. I love her very much. My little princess Lainey is almost one, and _adores_ me. She showed evil. I loved her even more when she brought me a small bird that she shot with a small toy BB gun. I'm so proud. What am I saying, that's awful! Says the person who's killed 3 people with her bare hands. Anna returned, it didn't work out with Sir Kristoff...Good, I want her back...I tried it on her. 'Are you still with that guard?' Anna asked. 'No. It didn't work out. Look, I'm still in love with you.' To my surprise, she blushed and smiled. 'I-I love you too, Elsa.' Music to my ears. We were about to kiss when...'Wait, wait! Do you know what happened to Gerda and the others?' Yes. 'No.' I lied. 'Are you sure?' I did it. 'N-N-No...I-I d-don't know.' Liar. Lainey opened the door. Anna hadn't met her yet. Her eyes darkened when she saw Anna. Narrowed too. 'Oh my goodness! Hello little one! Oh Elsa, you didn't tell- Elsa?' I was too busy staring at Lainey. 'Lainey, Anna is your aunty.' Her face brightened, and she ran over to us. She jumped on the bed and stared into Anna's eyes for a moment. 'She's beautiful.' she said. That was the extent of the toddler's words to Anna, before she was taken by a maid to bed. 'What was that all abou-Mmf!' I cut her off with a hard kiss. She melted into my arms, moaning when my tongue easily slid into her mouth We made out for a while before...Anna was on top of me. Dominant Anna, meowr...

5th January.

That guard asked me if he could marry me. I didn't know what to say. I told him I was sorry, but I can't. Her got angry and struck me. My face is swollen badly, and is aching. My anger grew immensely at him and I stabbed him with some ice. Stripped him, cut him, and carved "I'm back" Into his stomach. Back indeed. Yes I am. My reign of terror is not yet over...Another life taken by the sexy Ice Queen of Arendelle...Technically I've killed six people. I counted Kai because I killed his love I suppose, which made him kill himself so...eight, maybe? People have died by my hand, and will continue to do so if they don't do as I say, or cross me in any way. Indeed, I'm back...

7th January.

Anna was called back to Corona for the fact that Kristoff got very sick. My fault. I may or may not have put rat poison in the chocolate I sent him. Kidding, Of course not, I said I wouldn't hurt my love. I honestly don't know what happened. Maybe the chocolate did have something in it, I got it from a Spanish ambassador that I rejected a marriage proposal from. Oh, God...Is someone going to try and kill me? Pff, I'd like to see a motherfucker try! Whoops, I swore! Hee hee, I feel like a naughty child. I am indeed a naughty, naughty girl. God, that sounds erotic...mmm.

9th of January

The priest came to the castle the other day, asking if I would sign a petition to fix the church. I shook my head at him, and he asked why. So I said that I had a long day, I was tired and would think about it overnight, so he nodded and left. The church was burned down by some bandits, and the priest was killed. I totally didn't kill him at the altar with a dagger and burn the church to hide my tracks. Maybe. Tee hee.

11th January.

Oh...I...Lainey. She. I don't...she's gone. My baby's gone. Cot death...She's gone. My little girl. She was strangled. By a cord, from some sort of...curtain thing. She...She must have played with it. Got bored...It dangled in her cot...The man who put up the curtains, that...that bastard. He killed my baby. I will make him suffer. I'll make him fall to his knees, kiss my feet and beg for my non-exsistant mercy.

13th January.

I found a secret passageway, and a room with various torture devices. My mouth watered and I moaned out loud. I can't believe that it sexually excited me to see bloody marks and stratches on the stone. To see chairs with claw marks on the armrests where prisoners were strapped with frayed belts. I buried Lainey yesterday. Her funeral was beautiful, sweet. I didn't care that people saw me cry. I fell to my knees next to the tombstone. I wrote to Anna, and lied about needing to work importantly, and to stay in Corona for a while, until I next wrote. She hasn't replied yet, but it's only been a few hours since the letter was sent off.

14th January.

I found the person who put up the curtains. A young guard. I spoke to him, and he proudly explained about his father being a handyman. Handyman go kiss my ass. So I requested he meet me at the torture chamber. I met him in the soundproofed chamber, where he started to look very nervous. I smiled at him, and made a chair of ice for him. He sat stiffly. I began to remove my clothing. His eyes were wide, and I sat on his lap. "Your Majesty...What are you doing?" he asked. I put my hand down his casualwear pants. I then smiled teasingly and stood, going into the corner, and pulling my own casualwear on. A white pressed shirt and horseriding leggings with boots to match. I saw the bulge in his pants. I frowned slightly, I couldn't help it, I've always been more attracted to women. He looked confused when the chair began to melt. He fell to the floor with a thunk. He hissed and held his back. I smirked. "Get up." I said, and shoved him into the strapping chair. He looked terrified. I found a cupboard with a hand-operated drill, and some torturous looking objects. I took the drill. I went back over to him, and strapped every single one of his fingers down seperately. "My princess was killed by a cord hanging down from the curtains you installed. So, let's start, shall we?" I said. I decided to remove the ability to use his hand. I placed the drill on his left pinky nail. I slowly began to drill. As soon as it pierced his nail, he let out a bloodcurdling shriek. "Shut up! You deserve this. You sound like a girl!" I yelled over his cursing and the squeal of the rusty drill. I did every single finger on his left hand, and I found some pliers. "Now, stay still a minute. Oh, wait, that's right, you can't go anywhere!" I teased him cruelly as he whimpered. Little pussy. I found a bizzare thing that I figured out was used to hold people's mouths open. An old dentist's tool. So I strapped him in. "Excuse me, I don't do this very often." I said, making his eyes widen. Still a pussy. I took the pliers to his tooth. I couldn't help but giggle at his face in that moment. I tore several of his teeth out, before I stopped. I taped his mouth shut, and smiled. I told him that I was going to tie him up. I did. I shackled him, his arms are in the air above his head, and his legs down below. Speaking of down below...I must leave him, and take care of my own, "down below"

15th January

I brought a young maid, about, oh...13 to the chamber. I smiled and strapped her to the chair. "It was you, you killed all those people! I'll make sure everyone knows what you've done!" she had yelled. Mmm, Fiesty. "You can't do anything if you can't move. So what now, smartypants?" I replied. She kicked her legs as hard as she could, so I grabbed one and twisted it as far as it would go. She began to whimper, and my heart melted. Damn! I stopped and instead gently cupped her face, leaned in a kissed her smack on the mouth. She hummed, and kissed me back, obviously not knowing how this happened. I pulled away from her, and smiled. She gave a weak smile back. "So. Get up." I let her up, and she tried to run. I grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. "Silly girl. I love it when they run." I said. Then suddenly the bastard guard yelled out. "No! That's my sister! Leave her alone! Please!" Dear God, yes. I glared at him as I slid my hand over the maid's small chest. She moaned and leaned closer. "No! Abby, focus! Show her your teeth! Give her hell!" she moaned again, trying to focus. She suddenly kicked at me. She got me, right in the ribs. Ouch! I fell down, holding my chest. Goddamn winding! I stood anyway, and fired myself at her. I pinned her down, and tore off her clothes, right in front of her brother. He screamed for me to leave her. I left her in her underclothes. My mouth was watering. I lay her passed out form on the hard bed I found in the old storage room. I smiled at her. Then I turned to her brother. I ripped off his clothes too. The only difference? I took off everything. I undid my blouse and revealed myself. His natural response kicked in. I smiled, and took him down. He knew it was pointless to struggle. He looked terrified when I led him to his sister. I tied her up. She woke, looking scared. "Ah, virginity." I said, making them both look at me in horror. He whispered an apoligy in her ear. I'd already given him instructions. "Fuck her." I said. Yes...Oh god yes! He slowly removed her underclothes. She looked scared, so I stroked her hair. "It was going to happen anyway." I whispered to her. He looked broken as he positioned himself. He gave her a sad look, and with one thrust. Oh, God...She screamed in pain, and, surprisingly, pleasure. I moaned, and they both looked at me in confusion, making me blush. They continued, but it was over sadly quickly. I grabbed him and tied him to the bed. "You will fuck me. Now." he couldn't pass up the oppurtunity to fuck the queen, now could he. So he did. He lasted a lot longer than before...Hmm...

 _Elsa misplaced her diary again, and found it a few months later. 11 months later._

31st December

Rejoice! I found you. Not much has happened since I last wrote. The young maid died, I hung her up on the castle along with a fake suicide note, saying that her brother raped her everyday and she couldn't live with the baby she was impregnated with. She did get pregnant, she had miscarriage. She got septic shock from the rotting flesh within her womb. I, on the other hand, gave birth to a healthy little boy, whom I named Blake. Prince Blake of Arendelle. I hate him. He looks like his father. When he was placed in my arms, I cried. Not in happiness, in anger. I want, no, need, to dispose of the two month old bastard. Lainey would be one today. The little bastard smiled for the first time today. He looks like me when I smile. He's got my eyes. Shit, I'm melting. No, Elsa! Snap the fuck out of it! He's so sweet. Maybe I love him a little...well, that's natural...

2nd February.

I lost you diary, again. Blake is three months old, he has a problem with his growth. Gee, I wonder why. Probably because I'm not rinsing his bottles properly.

3rd February.

I told you I'm a good actor. I went to get Blake up for a painting of us to be done. I screamed the castle down. I pretended to be terrified. "Blake? Blake! No, my baby!" I yelled. He was pale, still and not breathing. He was dead, no pulse. "No! Blake...Why?" A few guards and the nursemaid rushed in. "Oh my God. Prince Blake...Your majesty, I-Woah!" I lay Blake in his cot and fired myself at her, and I sobbed into her shoulder. She held me and petted my back. "It's okay...There, there." I looked up at her and she looked at me. "It was my fault, My Queen. The bottles, they...I don't know, maybe they weren't-mmm!" I didn't care that there were people watching. I crushed my lips against hers to gasps from everyone else in the room, including her. "Don't blame yourself. Please. It was not your fault." she looked stunned. "I-My Queen...You...You kissed me...Um...Thank you." I chuckled at her. "Yes, I did. I don't like hearing people belittle and blame themselves for something they did not do. I must silence you." she smiled at me, and kissed my cheek. I held her waist tightly. Everyone left, and Blake was taken away. I kissed her deeply, and whispered comforting things. Oh, God. Best. Actor. Ever.

5th February.

Madeline, the young maid, was in an accident, and died. Meh, whatever. I had sex with a young woman a few years ago. She got pregnant. My magic, probably. The young lady came over with a two year old boy holding her hand. She came to the ball, easter ball. I gasped out loud when I saw him. He looks just like me. Spitting image of me as a toddler. "My Queen. Master Jeviah Elsan Princely of Port Frenz Manor, England. Your son. Well, our son." I looked at her. "How can you prove he's mine?" she looked stunned. "Because you look the same. Because I remember fucking you!" she said that last part a little too loudly perhaps, because the band paused, and shocked party-goers looked at her as if she'd just insulted God. I couldn't help it. I burst into hysterics, and snorted in a very unladylike manner. She laughed too, albeit nervously. I turned to my son, and knelt. "Hello, Jeviah, how are you buddy?" He looked away, and nuzzled his face into his mother's dress. "Hey. I'm your mother too." "Like a daddy?" he asked. I nodded at him. "I helped make you." He nodded in understanding. "Can I call you Mama?" "Of course." I love that boy. My little son. A young maid was taking care of the few children in a closed off room. I called Jeviah's mother, Kaena I remember, outside. I placed my hand on her knee. She looked away from me. "Kaena...Hey." I turned her face towards mine. God, she's beautiful. I'm in love with her. Oh, wow. I felt her lips on mine. I melted, and held her close to me. I love her. "Elsa. Oh, Elsa...I still love you." I couldn't help it. I love her. I had to let her know. "I love you too, Kaena." It was so easy to say. I just...Let it go. I kissed her again, and she smiled at me. We hugged tightly. Oh, I'm so happy!

10th February.

I called the citizens of Arendelle to the balcony on which I announce things. I've been there twice, to announce my pregnancies. Now, it was to announce something amazing. "Citizens of Arendelle, I know, these past two years have been most terrible. With the loss of my two babies, the two royal children, and the few maids and guards who lost their lives in awful ways. But I would like to say two things. It is hard for me to say, however, it must be said." I took a deep breath. "I am in fact...gay. I am homosexual, and I'm not afraid to say it." It was silent. But then, there was clapping, and cheering. "You're so brave Queen Elsa!" yelled someone from the crowd. "Thank you very much. Also, I would like to say, I have another child, whom I did not know about until a few days ago. I would like to say that I am engaged to my dear Lady Kaena, and my magic had formed within her, two years ago, our little boy, Master Jeviah!" I was getting so excited. All the crowd was cheering, and when Kaena came out, holding Jeviah, I reached out to her. She walked over to me, and I held her close. The crowd 'aww'ed. "Kaena, Oh, I love you so much. Come close my love." I said. God, I love her so much. I pulled her close, and kissed her softly, so softly, she gasped. She pressed closer and I chuckled against her lips. So I kissed her firmly. She smiled. We pulled away, and Jeviah was reaching up to me. I lifted him. I held him up so crowd could see him, I held him tight so he couldn't fall. I took Kaena's hand and brought it up into the air, linked with mine. I love them so much. I'm going to make up for my actions. I know they were so terrible, but I'm never going to kill another human being. I will do things for my wonderfully supportive Kingdom. I love my family, and my life. Up there, I broke down. Lainey and Blake should've been there. For the first time, I cried for my boy. I lost my children, and I felt awful. I began to cry, and everyone thought of happiness. Until I handed Jeviah to Kaena, and let go of her hand. I had flashbacks. _Baby Blake looked up at his mother, giggling, smiling and reaching up to her. He began to cry when Elsa glared at him. Lainey smiled at her mother, holding her hand. She was lifted up, and held close. Elsa held Blake close to her, to silence his crying, and felt her heart melt. Blake loved his mother, so did Lainey. Now they're both gone. Forever._ The crowd gasped as I let out an obviously heartbreaking sob. I fell to my knees, and sobbed. "Lainey...Blake...They should've been here. Blake...No...What have I done...My babies. Kai, Gerda...What have I done? No! Why!" Kaena knelt next to me and took me into her arms. "Elsa? Elsa, shh...It's okay..." "Blake...Kaena...I killed him...I poisoned my baby...I didn't rinse out the bubbles in his bottles...Poison...soap...Blake..." she looked at me in shock, but held me anyway. "H-He...His father...He looked like his father...Blake's father k-killed my Lainey...Curtains..." I managed to say. She held me closer, and Jeviah came over to me. He took my hand in his tiny little one. "Don't cry, Mama. Blake not poison, you not killed him. He sick, bad heart. Lainey sorry she play with curtain puller. She taking care of Blake. Blake love you. Lainey love you." I looked at him in shock. How? Young children are closer to heaven! They know things! I didn't kill Blake! Rejoice! "Jeviah. Oh, my boy. I love you so much!" I hugged him close. "My baby. Lainey would've loved you..." I'm so happy. I'm innocent about Blake. Lainey's taking care of him. Kaena and me both put Jeviah to bed, and I told him firmly to only play with his toys, and if he finds something dangerous, to tell me, Kaena, a maid, or a guard. He smiled and hugged us both. "Would you like to join me? Or shall we have seperate chambers?" I was speechless when she pressed me to a wall. "I wish to share a chamber with you, my dear Queen." her eyes were dark. Damn! Ha ha! Awesome. I led her to our now shared chambers, and we made love. I can hear her snoring softly as I write this. Diary, I am putting you in my desk, and will right again one year from now.

 _A year and a half later, Elsa wrote, her life completely changed._

2nd March.

Diary, hello! Ahh, life is good. Kaena and I had another baby. A little baby girl, Maia. She's one, and Jeviah is three. He dotes on his little sister. He told me something the other day. I was holding his hand, walking through the courtyard. He spotted me checking out a maid, and he questioned me. "Why are you looking at that lady?" I went bright red, of course, and crouched next to him. "I'm gay, little Prince. I like ladies, that's why I'm married to Mommy." He looked at the maid, and wrinkled his nose. "She's not nice looking. That boy over there is, though!" "Hmm. Do you think so?" He nodded. It was the young blacksmith's son, his age. "I like him, Mama...He's handsome." It clicked. I whispered to him. "Do you like him, like him? Do you have crush on him?" he blushed, and nodded. "Have you ever had a crush on a girl?" he gave me genuinely disgusted look. "I think you're gay, my boy." "Gay? But I don't like girls!" I chuckled at that. "No, that means a boy who likes boys. I'm lesbian, I like girls, and I'm a girl." I explained. He nodded. "What about Mommy? She's had a boyfriend before...But she said that she didn't like him." he added. "So, you understand. You are gay, buddy." he nodded, and took my hand again. So I have a gay child. Fine by me. Kaena then came out of the castle with Maia. I smiled at them. Kaena kissed me as soon as she got to me. I love her so much. "What's Jeviah doing?" She asked. I looked at Jeviah, who was handing a daisy to the blacksmith's son, Charlie. I saw Charlie blush, and take the flower. He kissed Jeviah's cheek, and they both giggled. Kaena's jaw had dropped. "That. He's doing that. He's got a crush on that boy." "He does? He's gay?" She asked. I put my arm around her waist. "Yes. He is." she nodded at me, smiling. She rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head. Jeviah came running over with Charlie. "Hello, Your Majesties!" he said, bowing adorably. Charlie kissed Jeviah's cheek, and they smiled at each other, before Charlie was called by his father. After dark, while the kids were asleep, I felt Kaena's hand rest nevously on mine. "Elsa?" she said. I turned to her. "Yes?" she gave me a shy look, and very softly looked up at me. "I'm pregnant." Oh my God...I'm still in shock. Rejoice! My fifth child!"

 _Many years passed, the fifth and final child, Maria Anna Summers had been born. Everything bad seemed to have passed. Until..._

19th February.

Hello. My name is Maria. I am fourteen. I know what my Mama, the Queen, did when she was young. But that has passed. But, I feel...Strange. I have such a strong connection to my Mama, Queen Elsa. I love my Mama. I'm...I'm in love with my Mama. I think...Yes. I am. I look the most like Mama out of my four siblings. Kaia has magic though. I have my Mommy's nose, but the rest of me is Mama. I killed a little birdie the other day. I'll do better than Mama ever could...It will be such fun...


End file.
